


Chaos

by msheecstazy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Greek, Kissing, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation, TobiIzuWeek2021, godofchaos, izunabrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msheecstazy/pseuds/msheecstazy
Summary: In his room, on Olympus, observing the human world through his magic basin, Izuna finds someone identical to the man he once loved.TobiIzuWeek Day 1
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my share for the TobiIzu Week 2021.  
> Hope you like this! ♥

**DAY** **1**

Izuna was a force of nature. Powerful. Darkening. Intense. And like any wild animal, he was still caged on the walls of his own hell. 

In his room, within those suffocating white walls, was his basin of water. The only item that allowed him to catch a glimpse of humans, targets of his power. And there was one man in particular. A boy Who made him remember his past years spent on earth before being chained like a rabid dog.

After two hundred years his punishment was over, but he had not wanted to return to the human world since then. He had grown accustomed to the solitude of his room, accustomed to the white curtains and sheets that were once the terror of his sleep.

However, like a switch, his celibacy phase has ended. In the center of the basin, in the reflection of the water, lay the human who had the same face as his deceased love. His hair was so light that it bordered on white, his eyes were red, as if made of wine. The perfect height to be carried on the lap towards the bed...

Ah, he felt alive again! Therefore, it materialized an apple of discord, a magical item that would make the human who touched it capable of taking Izuna to earth. With his magic, he made the fruit appear near the shore where the boy was sitting - he had this habit of looking out to sea.

He watched him stretch to leave, stretching slightly as he raised his arms. Then Izuna smiled when he saw the magic happen. The glow of the apple was like hypnosis, forcing him to project his arms and take it. Forcing him to feel hungry and eat it.

When he gave the first bite, the seal was complete. Izuna could feel the permission in his body to travel down there, to become flesh and blood.

He followed this flow, seeing himself stepping on the sand-covered ground just seconds later. The human was few meters from the front, tasting its fruit. When he was finished, he made his way home.

There was the first opportunity he had. And he didn't waste it. It made the human's feet tangle , and he fell forward, falling on his knees, scolding as he stood up and found the exposed skin singed.

“What the fuck?” he said, wiping the excess of blood with his thumb.

Even the voice was like his old love.

His body warmed up, ready to continue his wave of turmoil, but his time was numbered. He wasn't used to being on the ground anymore, his body asked for rest from the effort.

He followed him home, noting that he lived alone. The house exuded the kind of personality he had: reclusive, clean and organized.

He watched him through the house to get into his room, where removed the clothes and entered the bathroom.

Before the door closed, Izuna was back in his white world.

**Day** **2**

The human's office was a strange place. Crates everywhere, phones honking one after the other. The members of that group seemed to be getting hot, as they did not remove their hand from the tie that tightened their necks.

Izuna returned to the land, parking there, in the middle of them all. His eyes followed his favorite human, following each of his movements, attentive to the way he performed his work.

He seemed to be the boss, since he had a room to himself. He stood outside of it mosto f the time tho, talking to people, his deep voice putting everything and everyone to work.

Izuna chose the corner sofa in the human's living room. He had his own table, and two chairs in front of him. In the place where Izuna was, there was a small refrigerator, a corner table and a soft sofa.

He was absorbed in the device the human used to type , finding the new world technologies interesting . He had stayed in his bubble for so long that he now felt as if he could recapture some of the years left.

The human entered the door, knocking on it. He lowered the curtains, preventing the rest of the office from seeing him. Then he took off his tie, opening his shirt halfway, exposing part of his torso.

Izuna blushed for a second, until he remembered that he couldn't see him. The albino took a deep breath, rubbing his face as he ignored the insistent phone that rang. 

After a few inspirations, he answered, but apparently the other line was not working. He called from the other side several times, until his face turned red and he banged the phone on the table in anger.

Then he got up, going over to where Izuna was. He helped himself to a bottle of water, drinking it in such a hurry that a few drops slid down his chin, running down his neck, until it disappeared into the fabric collar.

Someone knocked on the door, and he ordered him to wait. He dressed again, receiving the visit next. Papers were handed to him, and when the human sat down in his chair again, Izuna felt his power flow from his body.

It was always like that. Wherever he was, chaos would come along. It could take half an hour or half a second, but it would always happen. And there was no reason to hate himself or to fight the current.

The human's printer stopped working. He spent at least ten minutes trying to get her back from the dead, but to no avail. Izuna watched him open the part where the ink tubes were. Bad idea.

There was nothing I could do. The moment the human pulled the first tube it exploded on his face, staining all his clothes, even dyeing his hair.

He stayed there, sprawled like a statue for a long time. His body as rigid as his spine. The chest rising and falling, in a clear gesture of attempt to recover the senses. A few seconds later, Izuna saw him enter his private bathroom after making a fast phone call. The sound of the tap was making it clear that he was cleaning himself.

In the meantime Izuna watched another human enter the room, replacing the device with a new one. As if that would help. It was Izuna's fault to be there, but he couldn't go anywhere else even if he wanted to.

The human came out of the bathroom smelling of soap. His hair was light and damp, and his shirt had been replaced by a dark one now.

And so the day went on. There were problems with the company's system. The phone had stopped for good. The light fell at least seven times, making everyone lose their day jobs and have to redo them. And in the middle of this mess the superiors of the human had appeared by surprise, ready for a meeting.

At the end of the day, Izuna accompanied the human by the elevator. His face showed a weariness that had reminded him of the final moments of his past love. He didn't like what he saw, or the memories.

The human got in the car and Izuna followed, sitting in the back seat. The traffic flowed well, until at the exit of the avenue, an accident had happened and the cars would be there for at least two hours.

He heard him grumble for a few seconds, until he chose to leave the avenue and take a path that was not very orthodox. Going towards the exit of the city, he entered a path where the road was of dirt. Izuna had the impression that this was some kind of shortcut. 

They found a rocky climb, where there were many holes and boulders. It was no surprise when, at the end of that hill, the human's tire blew.

He let the car slide down to the smooth part again, finding it in the corner, near some trees. He got out of the car, looking for a bottle of water inside the glove compartment. He drank slowly, murmuring small complaints aloud.

Izuna tasted each of them, even though they were inconsistencies and curses. The human's voice was always pleasant.

The sunset was about to end. There were only a few more minutes of light, and the human really needed it.

While he took the things he needed from the trunk and started to lift the car, Izuna let him rest.

**Day** **3**

Izuna was in his bed. And there, in the middle of his bedding set, looking up at his clear ceiling, his mind kept thinking about the human below.

There were only a few more minutes left until his energies were replenished , so that he could go down and witness each of the blonde's features from the cabin. Izuna loved doing that, staying there, close by, trying to figure out what he would do or what he was thinking.

His curiosity was itching today more than ever. Perhaps it was because he had to stay twice as long in his rooms, but today, as if it were a small electric shock, his need to make contact was enormous. It would force him to speak his name, even if he already heard the other humans communicating with him, he wanted to hear each syllable directed towards him.

So he bathed. Carefully washing his long black hair. He left them scented with the aroma of wild flowers. His tunic was the same, as everything in his temple.

Once ready, he left his quarters, passing through Aphrodite's garden, stealing one of its fruits and squeezing the furrow with his finger and rubbing his lips. He shook own cheeks them to so that they would also be rosy. When he was done, he launched himself down.

Landing in the courtyard of the building where he worked. And as Izuna had predicted, he was sitting in one of the cafes in the area. He was beautiful, with his dark suit enhancing his fair skin and gray hair .

He looked in his direction, but Izuna was still transparent. Smiling at the itch in his body, he realized that his curiosity, in fact, should be answered.

When he looked down, sipping the coffee in his hand, Izuna allowed himself to be seen by everyone. Appearing there, like the God he was, he stood for a few seconds, waiting for him to notice him.

And in doing so, to feel the crimson eyes fall on their spectral beauty, Izuna rejoiced for the spark that shone on those irises. He was attracted. Everyone was, but his was special.

Approaching, he walked like a cat, his hips moving not tôo fast, but with such grace that it was impossible to look in the other direction. The wind shook his hair, carrying his scent to him, as if they were blessed by the heavens.

“Hello”, he said when he saw Izuna stop in front of him.

“Hello... Could you tell me your name?”

‘He looked at him confused for half a second. Then he licked his lips, and with a smile almost bordering on the hooligan, he replied:

“Tobirama Senju”.

He held out his hand, offering it. His heartbeat became uncontrollable.

“Pleasure. Izuna”.

The human, or rather, Tobirama , seemed to want to continue the conversation, but his phone started to ring and he excused himself, throwing the glass in the trash before leaving and looking at it twice before going through the entrance to the building.

When he left, Izuna noticed other people trying to get closer, snapping his fingers, a cyclist hit everything against a sign, and the crash was so loud that he forced everyone to look in his direction.

Staying invisible again, he stood for a long time just remembering the timbre of Tobirama's voice , having a clear certainty that he was the reincarnation of his old love.

**Day** **4**

It seemed like a busy day for the human. He was in the office from an early age, and out of affection, Izuna stayed away in a way that his presence did not affect his environment - at least until the important things he did ended.

His daily dose of Tobirama needed to happen, no matter what.

He had wandered around the city, visiting the shops, trying out various things. He strolled through downtown, taking his time watching the new world. It was quite different from the time when he had come down and spread things like plagues and inciting war.

At that time everything seemed much more difficult. And the ancient human, the only one he had slept with, had looked like a point of light. They were happy for a long time, until their presence on earth began to be felt by the devotees. They realized that chaos was on the ground and went towards it. The human sacrificed himself for free, since none of those spells would work for him.

In the middle of a street that he could no longer remember, he held the body of his beloved, saying goodbye to him while maintaining his lie. He would never know the truth until the bastard who attacked him scream everything, forcing him to find out that way, in his last seconds. Izuna apologized to him while crying and watched him go forever. Then his punishment had come, and he had stayed there ever since.

But now everything was different. 

His connection with Tobirama reverberated inside him and he knew that the blond was free from the work he had worked so hard for.

Upon returning to the office, he found the blond leaving the building. He followed him to the market. Sitting there in the back seat, he rested for a while, just enjoying the presence of Tobirama , as well as his aroma.

When they reached the place, he parked and entered through the door. With a cart, he took everything he needed, then went to the checkout. His card did not pass. He tried so many times that he blocked it.

He went to the ATM that was there at the establishment and none of the ATMs worked. He was forced to leave everything behind and go to one of the bank's branches. Closed.

Izuna heard him curse some bad words and decide to order a pizza. They drove home with the car. They entered, and Izuna remained on the floor below, ignoring his habit of stripping clothes on the way and climbing the stairs half naked.

The sound of the shower got into his ears, followed by an angry scream. Izuna grimaced, already wondering what could have happened. However Tobirama handled the situation well, taking his cold shower with bravery.

He returned to the living room in a pair of pajamas and that was all. His damp hair and his chest were reddened by the cold, making him all too attractive. Which was a curious feeling, since he hadn't felt it in a long time.

Izuna watched him call the pizza place and sit on the couch. He turned on the television, only to turn it off moments later. Tobirama stayed there, lying on the sofa for long minutes. Izuna watched his breathing rise and fall, slow, patient. He was like a marble painting: his skin tone, his beauty.

He wanted to touch him. Wet his lips with his own... But all he could do for now was to admire him.

The doorbell rang and Tobirama left his state of torpor. He answered the delivery boy, taking the pizza to the sofa and turning the television back on. Some action movie was playing and he stayed there, eating and watching.

Izuna sat next to him, tempted to put his fingers on the human’s bare arms. But he couldn't, so he moved away for good, staying there on the other side of the room.

When Tobirama finished, he fetched a bottle of wine from the freezer. He poured it into a glass and went back to the sofa. However, his foot caught in a shoe left lying around and his glass flew over the light carpet.

The glass shattered, the wine spread, and the white was stained with blood. The smell of alcohol so strong that it dominated the environment. The human let out another expletive before punching himself in the leg and getting up.

“Oops”, Izuna murmured.

Tobirama took a deep breath for a while, until he rolled up the rug, and put it in a garbage bag. Then he went to his room and lay down, ready to sleep.

Izuna accompanied him, lying beside him and staying there for as long as his body could take.

**Day** **5**

Tobirama's office was closed today. He heard him say something on the phone about pest control and maintenance of who knows what. This meant to stay home for the day and Izuna could not be happier.

He had gone for a run, came back all sweaty and bathed - this time even happy for the cold shower that had refreshed his hot body. Now he was sitting at the dining table, his computer open and with an angry expression.

Apparently his internet device didn't connect. And he had an important meeting in a few minutes. Izuna heard him try to call support and was unable to speak. Then he turned off the device responsible for the connection and also got no response.

The moment he picked up the phone again, the light went out and the room would have been completely dark had it not been for the day. Taking a deep breath, Tobirama went to the balcony. One of his neighbors was also outside and they chatted for a few seconds, confirming to each other that the power had gone out for everyone.

Once back inside the house, he picked up his cell phone again, only to find the same one with no operator signal. Tobirama was angry. In all those days, Izuna had never seen him snort like that. If he could he would be yelling at someone.

Giving up everything, he sat on the porch. He stayed there for a while until he came in and picked up a book. He had read almost everything by the time the light came back on. But for Tobirama it was no use, he had missed his meeting. All he had to do was call and apologize.

Once this was resolved, he called a restaurant, ordering his lunch. Izuna was just there, close by, watching everything.

The hours passed and no food arrived. Tobirama was about to call when the doorbell rang. Receiving the order, he realized he was wrong. He ordered the delivery man to return and it took longer minutes before the food came.

And guess what? It came wrong again. Tobirama spent several minutes on the phone fighting with some other human. And finally, after three hours and two bottles of wine later, the blonde sat at the table and had his lunch.

Izuna wanted to make the restaurant owner's life hell, but that was against the rules, so he was content to just stay there.

When Tobirama finished eating, he took the dishes to the sink, and on the way back, tapped his finger on the corner of the sofa. He screamed, and blood began to trickle down the flesh around his little finger.

“Holy shit! Fuck! What a hell”, he shouted.

Picking up the pillow that fell to the floor on impact, he threw it away, scolding it high.

“Who's the motherfucker that’s doing this to me? Fuck! Fuck! I can’t stand this anymore!”

Izuna almost laughed, but felt sorry for his love. It was time to reveal himself. He had finally summoned him. Becoming visible, his body appeared a few meters in front of the irritated blonde.

“Hello, human”.

Say that he blinked twice as if he had seen a ghost would be an understatement.

“Y-you... How did you get in here?”

“You Just called me, dummy”. Izuna replied. "Who’s the motherfucker that is doing this to me?" he quoted the blond. “Do you really need to curse me like that?”

Tobirama stood up, astonishment leaving his face slightly and turning into something like disbelief.

“Seriously, how did you get in here? Who are you?”

Izuna moved, taking a spin, letting his tunic dangle close to his hair.

“I am the God of Chaos, sorry for the inconvenience.”

Smiling as if in a margarine commercial, Izuna pouted when Tobirama's face didn't even move.

“Remember that beautiful apple you ate on the beach the other day? So, I gave it to you, silly. It was good, right?”

“Ha, ha.” The human laughed dryly. “A crazy stalker, that's what I needed.”

Izuna raised an eyebrow, irritated by the fact that he did not believe in his divinity. Who did he think he was?

Invoking his inner strength, he made the wind blow around the perimeter of his body. Then everything around began to move together. Pictures fell , chairs were dragged. And in the meantime Izuna looked at Tobirama angrily.

“I am the Chaos God, human, and I demand that you respect me!”

The belief seemed to find its way into the blonde's mind and when noticing such detail in his reddened eyes, Izuna made everything go back to normal.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other, until he finally spoke.

“How do I get rid of you?”

Izuna laughed. Direct just like its former host.

“Easy. You Just have to kiss me.”

“You 're kidding.”

“No sir.” Izuna pouted simulating the act. “Just a little smack and our contract ends.”

“No way.”

“Okay then. But know that as long as I'm not gone, this mess in your life will continue. Where I am, chaos will be there too.”

And so, Izuna became transparent again. Watched him babble stuff, claiming to be drunk enough to have imagined it.

Tobirama went back to the bedroom, lying on the bed, believing that it was a daydream. While returning to the skies, Izuna smiled as he remembered that tomorrow he would get his kiss and present him with the memories of the past.

**Day** **6**

Tobirama opened his eyes, scratched his stubble. He sat down, stretching himself a little before getting up and going to the bathroom. Izuna appeared in the room the second he closed the door.

Once he left, he went back to bed again, covering himself with the fluffy blanket, ready to sleep, when Izuna whispered:

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Ah!”

Tobirama jumped, throwing the blanket over the smaller one, getting out of bed.

“No, no, and no. Go away!”

“Of course I will. You just need to kiss me first.”

"Seriously..." He mumbled.

He went into the bathroom again and stayed there for a long time. When he left, the smell of the shampoo he used permeated the room and Izuna enjoyed every second.

He went down to the kitchen, drinking his coffee in silence. Izuna wondered if he should talk to him any more, or maybe it was time to let him think about his proposal.

There was not the slightest chanceof him letting go before that kiss happened, then Tobirama should be strong to withstand the wave of chaos that he would create in the day.

Izuna took the glass that the blonde was about to bring to his mouth. Drinking, he liked the taste of the orange juice he had squeezed by hand a few minutes ago. Tobirama said nothing, just poured himself another glass.

When he finished, he went to put clothes to wash in the machine. Then he went back to the bedroom and made the bed, going down with the remaining pieces of fabric and stuffing them into the compartment.

“What are you going to do today? You're off, right? He inquired.”

However, Tobirama did not respond. He checked to see if he was visible twice before turning his nose to the albino and asking another question. Same thing, no answer.

“Are you really going to do that? Well then”.

Izuna disappeared, heading towards his sanctuary. The white blinded him, as usual. He layed down on his bed, recharging himself to the maximum, and of course, sleeping a little. He needed to rest and gather energy for when he returned down there.

Closing his eyes, he dreamed of memories of a very distant past...

He woke up with a start, and realized that enough time had passed. It was time to get down. So it materialized in the middle of Tobirama 's living room.

He was about to open a can of soda. With a mischievous smile, he watched him pull the pin and in that instant, he did what he did best: his natural strength caused the soda to boil, exploding in the blonde's face and through his clothes.

"What a mess, huh?!" He said, laughing.

No answer again, just went to the room, changed clothes and cleaned up. When he returned, he gave up drinking something and went towards the porch chair, but the instant he sat down, his foot broke and he flew backwards, hitting his back against the wall.

The wide eyes trying to understand what happened made Izuna laugh for the first time in a while.

Tobirama was aware of his presence, so he did not express himself in the way he needed to. Trying to contain himself , just swallowing each of his teasing. Izuna was being as funny as possible, of course. There was no reason to invoke anything serious, since disrupting the actions of the unlucky ones was much more effective in the blonde.

He sighed, getting up, adjusting the remains of the chair in the corner and heading back into the house. However, when passing through the stop, the sole of the shoe completely loosened and the trip was right.

Izuna appeared beside him, who was leaning against the wall where his face had almost hit hard. The angry expression was beautiful.

“Won't you give up already? It's just a kiss...”

Tobirama snarled and trotted into the kitchen, staring at the morning dishes that he hadn't touched yet. Izuna snapped his fingers, and the instant the blonde turned on the tap, he let go of his base, and the jet of water was like being in a damn waterfall.

It wet the ceiling, the face, the floor. The human knelt down, closing the register under the sink and looked at Izuna with hatred. But still, he said nothing.

He took minutes to dry the kitchen. And at the end, the water that had soaked his body was almost dry, just a little moisture. However, the sky outside had darkened considerably, in an omen of heavy rain.

The once-so-bright house was clouded over, and the need to turn on the bulbs appeared. Tobirama projected his finger, and when he touched the plastic of the switch, he was given a slight shock.

Then he went to the room switch. Same thing. He tested the one on the stairs, the ones in his room and everything else the same. An annoying shock that prevents you from finishing the goal.

Izuna was in the room fiddling with one of the ornaments of the living room when Tobirama appeared. He got close enough so fast that Izuna gave a slight start.

The blonde grabbed him by the chin, holding him tight. He tried to mumble something through the nozzle that he forced him to do, but the question of Tobirama did stop him.

“Just need a kiss?”

Izuna was serious. His eyes shone, the intensity and anxiety of that moment shining in his irises with the strength of ten suns. Confirming with his head, he felt Tobirama's grip relax a little.

His heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings. That moment was really happening... Izuna couldn't believe it. The desire bloomed in his body with violence, the force of his nature stirring and making the house tremble.

Tobirama tilted his face and his lips finally touched.

It was as if lightning had hit his head. The electric shock ran from one body to the other, the memories leaking, permeating the existence of both.

His mouth was soft, tasty. It was chilled by the splash of water, but that was perfect, as it cooled Izuna's body heat. 

Tobirama ran a hand over the boy's slim waist, bringing him to himself as his tongue entered the game. Izuna sighed, receiving that act in all its lust. Then everything stopped. 

He walked away, taking a deep breath, as if he had run a marathon. Confused eyes contrasted with a reddened mouth.

“Me and you?... How?”

Izuna smiled when she noticed that the memories of an old life had returned. He wondered if he would be angry with himself, however, he answered his question before Izuna could even ask it.

“You would have protected me if you could. You would have died in my place, wouldn’t you?”

Izuna's throat closed, then he just nodded.

“So it's okay. Come here, let me kiss you again.”

The long white hands grabbed him around the waist, and as he glued his body to Tobirama's , Izuna was reminded of how manly he was.

His smell of a man, the taste of the mouth, the structure of his body. All the same.

Tobirama buried his face in his neck, muttering things about how strange it was to feel that desire. Then he nibbled and juggled him, sucking hard then, pressing his hips against the smaller body, forcing Izuna to know exactly how much he wanted him.

The blonde's face was close to his again. 

He was about to kiss him when Tobirama whispered:

“This is going to go very wrong.”

Izuna smiled.

“It sure will...”

And then they kissed again. And so Izuna would deal with his new punishment when the time comes.


End file.
